The present invention concerns a new kind of hydromassage carpet, fabricated in a per se known manner to form an envelope from two thin sheets of a suitable flexible material. The sheets are welded together so as to form a soft mattress having a preferably rectangular shape. Due to the particular shape of internal welding zones, a plurality of toroidal elements are provided in which a part thereof which is to rest on the bottom of the bath tub serves as an effective sucker to removably fix the carpet to the tub.
Hygienic-sanitary treatments referred to as hydromassage may be obtained by various known means, including an arrangement of hollow elements provided with a plurality of holes in its upper part, and which arrangement is to be disposed on the bottom of a common bath tub, a small swimming pool or the like. The hollow elements are fed with compressed air and generate in the water contained in the tub a plurality of gaseous bubbles which give rise to the hydromassage effect while traveling upward. Among the different known arrangements, a hydromassage carpet described in patent application No. 45726 A/89 filed in Italy by the present inventor has remarkable advantages with respect to its construction, application and use.
The hydromassage carpet referred to is constituted by a suitably sized envelope preferably having a rectangular shape, which is positionable on the bottom of a bath tub or the like and is obtained by welding together two sheets of an adequate flexible material so as to form an effective mattress in which two independent ducts are provided. These ducts include a first duct which is sealed and a second duct provided at its part which faces upward during use with a suitable number of holes adequately distributed therealong and connected through a feeding pipe to a compressed air generator. Thus, when fed with compressed air, the second duct generates a plurality of gaseous bubbles traveling upward through the water contained in the tub, thereby generating the desired hydromassage effect. However, this carpet requires suction cups to secure it to the tub, which cups are costly to manufacture and occupy a large space.